


Amor from a different world

by NeroTategami



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4, dmc
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Demons, M/M, Oc likes shounen-ai, Shounen-ai, demon hunting, trying to get two demon hunters together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroTategami/pseuds/NeroTategami
Summary: Basiclly it is a story about an OC landing in the Dmc world and trying to get two demonhunters together who are to stubborn to admit there feelings.Dante finds a boy lying on the street infront of his shop, unconcious, and takes him in. Afte some misunderstanding they both sympathize with the other and Dante takes Lloyd with him on a mission to Fortuna. It all plays after the savior incident and Nero still has a hard time in his hometown. but maybe there will soon be some changes in his life.(Additional note: I am sorry for the probably bad english but it is my second language, and also my first try writing a ff in an other language.)





	Amor from a different world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> so this is the first fanfic I am writing in a long time and also the first I am writing in english. Before I uploaded on a german website.  
> This Story will be about my OC and how he tries to get two specific half demons together.  
> Kyrie will just have a small appearance I think and this story won't get to long I suppose, but we'll see. Also I will try to upload at least two times a month, but I can't promise you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters or locations, exept for my OC Lloyd. All is owned by Capcom!
> 
> Without further doing, let's begin ;3

Hello you out there, do you know the game "Devil May Cry"? Yeah? Well that is good.  
I am a big fan of the series scince I discovered the anime on YouTube and binge watched it in an whole day. After that I could not get enough of it and watched also lets plays of all the released games, that was like half a year ago and now I watched everything what feels like a thousand times. My favourit game of this series is Devil May Cry 4, when Dante and Trish travelled to Fortuna, an really religious city or more like an isand, and the main character was now Nero, a knight of the order of the sword. When I first saw him I was like: "Why did they changed the protagonist? What is with Dante? Oh now he is the villian? Dafuq!" And while the story carried on I grew more fond of Nero and started to really like him. But I definetly disliked Kyrie. She was just so, so... ah I can´t describe it but to me she was just an unnecessary Character. Somehow I even ended up with shipping Dante and Nero and noticed really fast I wasn´t the only one fond of that ship. But then I started searching for more information of each character, like how was their life before the game and most important: the trivial information. When I looked through Neros entering and read Vergil, Dantes brother, was his father I felt so damn guilty about it, because I liked the idea of him and his uncle(!) doing "things" and being in a realationship, but after reading some Vergil x Dante fanfics this feeling vanished. I think you all can think of the reason.  
So now I am sitting here in the Devil May Cry shop and am drinking coffee with some red clad half demon called Dante. He found me lying on the streets, unconcious as he told me. You can´t imagine what a shock it was for me to wake up on a couch in totally strange surroundings I have never been in. I looked a bit around the room and saw this massive amount of weappons on the wall.Fear began to grow inside of me, what was that for a psychopath, I asked myself. As I heard something fall to the floor in an other room I stood up, very very quiet and grabbed the nearest object I could find, apparently a bottle of some liquor. I sneaked across the room to the one I heard the shatter and looked through the slightly open door. There I could just see a human body, searching all the pieces of what I imagined as a plate together. I saw this as my chance, so I sneaked behind the person, rose my arm ready to strike and hit him with as much force as I could afford on the head. He imedeatly screamed in pain and surprise and held his hand on the spot where the bottel conected with his head and shattered. Some blood drippeled down on the foor, but I could not be happy for long, because he stood up fast and turned around, ready to strike back and I knew I would not survive this attack as he did, but when he saw me his hand dropped to his side and a questioning look was visible on his face.  
"Well ´s good to see you´re awake, but what did I do to deserve such an attack?"  
Oh fuck, I thought, looking at the guy in front of me but avoiding his gaze and looking for an excuse. Somehow this guy seemed familiar and by looking closer for a short moment realization hit me. This guy in front of me was not just anybody, this was Dante! No doubt this was Dante, his steel blue eyes still searching for mine and an explanation.  
"Um... well... I thought you were some kind of a creep, according to all the weapons in the other room, so I got scared and then I heard a noise comming from this room, so I grabbed something to defend me with and sneaked here. For getting time to escape or calling the police I hit you... I´m sorry!"  
First I could not get the words out of my mouth, the recognition of who was in front of me didn´t let me find the right words but eventually I managed it in the end.  
"Honestly I can undestand you, all the wappons must really look scary to others, especially when they just woke up." He said in a cheerful voice. "Well how ´bout we begin again? Name´s Dante nice to meet you."  
Oh yes so damn nice to meet you, I screamed in my head because I was really happy.. I mean how often does this happen to you? But wait... I am pretty certain this is a dream, as if I would be so lucky and really travelled to an other world. Oh I don´t care, even if this is a dream I wnat to dream it as long as I can!  
"Hi, my Name is Lloyd, nice to meet you too", I said with a smile.  
Yep I am a boy, bet you did not expect that. Heh, well surprise! My name is Lloyd, I am 16 years old and a student at a highschool in Berlin in Germany, but luckily the subject I am really good at is english, what allows me to talk to Dante now :3 I got into the anime-manga-scene 4 years ago and scince two years I got into that big black hole called Yaoi, wich took my life. Yep I really like it, even though I am a boy.  
Well back to my situation with Dante. After this little accident he asked me if I would like something to drink, he just made coffee and I happily accepted his offer. He got two cups ou of a shelf and purred in the brown liquid, but mine just half, because the other half of the cup would be filled with milk and sugar. You see I like coffee as long as it is not too bitter and just adding milk doesn´t make the bitter taste disappear.  
Now we are back in his office/ living room, sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in hand and talking.  
"So Lloyd, how about you tell me how you got here?"  
"I don´t know", I answered.  
"What do you mean you don´t know kid? You have to have at least a clue." Dante asked again.  
"I really don´t know Dante. I was lying on my bed, tired from school and reading some book I have to. Seems like I passed out and the next thing I remember is waking up on your couch."  
This was the truth, there was nothing like a bright light, a portal or something and I did not die like in some fanfics, where the characte from our world has to die to get to one of a fandom. Well it may be that I had a heart attack or so, but I don´t think so. As if I would dream if I really had one.  
"You did not come here on purpose? You sleepwalking or something? Are you even from Capulet City?"  
"Ummm no? And nope I am from Germany."  
"Germany?!", he suddenly burst out with disbelief, "This is like on the other end of the world; you sure?"  
After that I told him like hundret times that I really am from Germany, but still he seems to have doubts. He even suggested calling my parents and so we did, but when someone answered the phone it definetly weren´t my parents, instead an old grumpy man.  
"Ok so you have no idea how you´ve got here and you can´t reach your parents... great.", Dante sighed.  
"Yep. Um Dante, this might be to much I am asking you but do you think I can stick with you until I find a way home?", oh my god, I must be totally red in the face, it cost me so much courage to ask this and now I regret it.  
Surprise was visibly in is facial expression and you could see he was really thinking about it.  
"I thought your opinion of me was me being a creep?" he playful asked but switched to a more serious look:" Do you know what I even do for a lliving? I am fighting demons and I can´t just take a kid with me that has no experiece in combat. And letting you stay here alone is also no option, I mean I don´t really know you yet and neither is letting you alone in a place you don´t know. That´s some difficuld decission..."  
My happy expression dropped imedeatly and a sad feeling rose inside my chest. I knew it was to much I asked for and I don´t think he will change his mind, even when I am telling him that I can fight, or at least defend myself. He won´t believe it either, scince I attacked him with a bottle instead of fighting him in hand to hand combat.  
"Well it is not as if I can´t fight... I do Kendo scince I am five years old..." I said in a very low voice.  
"Kendo? What´s that?" Dante curiosly asked.  
"It is a sport to learn how to fight with a Katana."  
"For real? Are you good at it?"  
" I don´t know. In the school I am one of the best, but I´ve never fought with a real weappon..."  
"Ok how ´bout you fight me to train with real waeppons?" The cheerful tone in Dantes voice was back and I began to smile as well.  
"Ok but don´t expect some big sword master to fight you!"  
We got out infront of his office and positioned us ready to fight. Dante had given me one of his weappons and I have to say the real deal is definetly a lot heavier than the ones I used before, but nothing I could not handle.  
I waited for him to make the first move and when he finally charged forward it was pretty hard for me to see him coming, scince he was really fast. To my own surprise I managed to parry his attack and could strike too as I saw a weak spot, but I was to slow.  
The fight carried on and on and I recognised pretty fast he was going easy on me and holding back, but I did not complain about that, scince it was really fun to fight with him and like that even I could hit him a few times.  
After an hour or so we ended our little fight, the sun already beginning to set and so we decided to go inside and get something to eat. I could not remember having eaten something after school and that was looong ago.  
Dante bought some pizza on the phone which arrived really fast, but then on the other hand I think they probably know Dante a long time now, with him eating nothing but pizza and so they deliver a bit faster to his house.  
We ate the pizza without us saying a word but watching TV, some action movie was playing, but I did not really pay attention. To big were my thoughts about some things: how can I get back home? Do I even want to go back? Can I go with Dante now on Missions, or will he let me stay at his place now? Stuff like this.  
Suddenly Dante´s voice broght me back from my own thoughts:  
"You know, tomorrow I have to take on a mission. You fought pretty well today, so you can come with me if you want, but just stay in the background ok?"  
"Really? Thank you Dante! What is it for a mission?" I was truly grateful for him letting me stay with him. And then he told me the location for that mission...  
"It´s a demon hunt in Fortuna"


End file.
